1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in brooms wherein the broom head is made separate from the handle. More particularly, the invention relates to a novel broom having a broom head which includes a broom head sleeve and method of making a broom employing the same.
2. Related Art
The art of broom making is very extensive including myriads of designs for various purposes. Brooms commonly include a handle and broom head which has a plurality of debris gathering fibers. The fibers are arranged in rows in a side by side lengthwise manner and are bound together and attached to the handle directly or to a head which is then attached to the handle.
To save in costs of packaging, ship ping and shelf storage space, various designs for separate broom heads and handles have been made. This is desirable to the consumer for reasons that a consumer may need only replacement of a worn broom head or a broken handle.
Nevertheless, the art of making conventional wooden handle brooms with sewn broom corn fibers wound to the handle has remained popular and relatively unchanged. This is due to the fact that such broom making equipment is relatively simple and provides a consumer with an inexpensive product. In making such brooms, broom corn fibers are placed adjacent an end of the handle to become the broom head and a piece of winding is tacked through the broom corn fibers to the wooden handle end. A rotatable collet attaches to another end of the wooden handle and the handle is rotated to draw the winding about the broom corn fibers in a manner to secure the broom corn fibers to the handle wherein a terminal end of the winding is stapled or tacked to the wooden handle.
There is a desire and need to continue making this type of broom yet have a separate broom head and handle, and, for the reasons stated, employ the described conventional broom making equipment to accomplish the same. Presently, no such methods or devices are available to satisfactorily accomplish this.